herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Princess Calla
This is a proposal for Princess Calla from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. What is the Work? Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears is a 1985 Saturday morning cartoon created by the Walt Disney Company that tells the tale of a band of mythological bears who defend a fictional English kingdom called Dunwyn from the evil tyrant Duke Igthorn during the middle ages. Duke Igthorn plots to overthrow the benevolent monarch King Gregor, and rule the kingdom with an iron fist, and throughout the series he does so by means of either super weapons or capital crimes such as kidnapping his daughter Princess Calla. In nearly all episodes of the series, the Gummi Bears aided by Princess Calla and a page named Cavin often times foil Igthorn's plans in one way or another. Under the Gummi code of honor, humans who are aware of the Gummi's existence are required to stay secretive and not tell anyone about their existence; as a result, only a few humans are aware of them being real, such as Calla, Cavin, and Cavin's grandfather Sir Gawain. Who is She? What has She done? Princess Calla is the daughter and heir apparent of Dunwyn's ruling monarch King Gregor. Her mother is never seen nor mentioned in the series, and as a result is presumed to be deceased amongst the fanbase. Despite her beauty, she dislikes being treated like royalty and prefers to leave the castle whenever she has a chance and have fun, often times dragging Cavin along with her. Initially, Calla was unaware of the Gummi Bears' existence, as like most humans, she believed that they were only a myth. It wasn't until the episode "A Gummi by Any Other Name" that she actually learns that they are actually real when she meets Sunni Gummi, whom she befriends and becomes best friends with in the process. In addition to being best friends with Sunni Gummi, Calla is also shown to be very close to Cavin, and is implied to have a crush on him. Corrupting Factors As mentioned above, Calla strongly dislikes being the "pretty princess" in the castle, and is notably stubborn and tomboyish at times. Her rebellious behavior has led her into getting in trouble occasionally, but often times she is forgiven for her actions by her father. Like Cavin, her father, and Sir Tuxford, she also dislikes Duke Igthorn, though I don't really see this as "corrupting" as it is typical for most heroes towards villains. Admirable Standards Unlike her father, Calla puts her foot forward and actually confronts evil directly. While not necessarily pacifistic, she isn't lethal and wishes to only stop Duke Igthorn from invading Dunwyn. Nonetheless, she is also selfless, as shown in the episode"Yo Snooze, You Lose", when she stood up to Duke Igthorn in person after Igthorn insults her by stating, If Gregor had a son, I would surely be afraid, to which she then countered, Well, he didn't have a son. He had me. And in his absence, I say what goes. And what goes is you! Telling him that she is not afraid of him and will do anything moral to stop him from taking over Dunwyn. She has also been shown to be forgiving from time to time as well. Final Verdict I think Princess Calla should qualify, though it's up to you to decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal